<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Better, For Worse by yellowwarbler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870091">For Better, For Worse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwarbler/pseuds/yellowwarbler'>yellowwarbler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwarbler/pseuds/yellowwarbler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Flash accidentally get alien married during a mission. Batman takes holy matrimony very seriously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship hovered behind Mergol's moon while they waited for John to rendezvous. Batman and Superman went over the transmission again, picking it apart for more details.</p>
<p>"The Lanterns don't call us in," Superman was saying, "not for anything that doesn't affect Earth."</p>
<p>"The Lanterns <i>didn't</i> call us in. John did." Batman frowned. "It's likely we weren't the first ones he tried."</p>
<p>They'd been not exactly arguing, just picking at each other. Disagreeing. Wally didn't know what Clark did that pissed Bruce off, but he hoped it was worth it. Bruce with a bug up his ass about something was not a fun traveling companion.</p>
<p>The image of Mergol suspended on the monitor showed a beautiful planet formed of swirls of blues of all variety, wisps of white splattered into the mix. At a distance, absolutely gorgeous. But Wally was no fool. All that blue? That meant cold. <i>Really fucking cold</i>.</p>
<p>"Worried?" Shayera's voice made him jump.</p>
<p>"A little," Wally admitted. "I just hope John's okay."</p>
<p>She put a hand on his arm, a comforting weight. Wally leaned closer. "You know John. He'll be fine. Annoyed he had to call for help, but completely fine."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right. I mean, he's got to be."'</p>
<p>"Incoming transmission," Batman said. He relayed it through the monitor. The image of Mergol disappeared, replaced by a haggared-looking Green Lantern. He wore his usual uniform but with modifications: a fur-lined hood and goggles. When he spoke, his breath fogged the air between him and the camera. </p>
<p>"Took you long enough."</p>
<p>"Mergol isn't exactly a neighboring planet," Clark said drily. "What's the situation?"</p>
<p>"The corps assigned me to Mergol two weeks ago. We'd gotten word that the supply lines had stopped dead."</p>
<p>"What kind of supplies are we talking about?" Bruce asked. </p>
<p>"Difficult to explain. Mergol's surface is basically an arctic tundra. No resources beyond the basics, nothing to write home about. But beneath the surface, they run a lucrative mining operation. Mergol is the only planet you can find zedulfium on. It's an element that's instrumental in the self-sustaining energy most advanced civilizations use. Oa is one of the main buyers."</p>
<p>"Sounds messy."</p>
<p>John looked at Shayera. "That's a hell of an understatement. The Mergolians are a race of pacifists. Beyond a few very strict social mores, they're an easy species to work with. The Corps protects them and in exchange, we have access to zedulfium."</p>
<p>"So what went wrong?" Because something obviously did. Wally moved closer to the main monitor, leaning over Bruce's shoulder. </p>
<p>"A slave trading organization decided Mergol would make a great vacation spot," John said. "That's what went wrong. They've taken over the main mine shaft and are using the Mergolians trapped inside as free labor. To make things worse, a member of the Mergolian royal family got caught in the crossfire. He's somewhere in the mines, condition unknown."</p>
<p>"Why isn't the Corps taking care of this?" Bruce asked. He'd pulled up a satellite image of the surface and was typing in coordinates from who the hell knew where, narrowing down the image's focus.</p>
<p>"We're too close to it." John sounded exhausted. "The Corps has to remain neutral. Having an economic investment in the planet complicates the situation. If it were something isolated, like civil unrest, we could step in without much of a problem. But we're on equal footing with the slavers, as disturbing as that sounds. The League can take care of this without the backlash the Corps would get."</p>
<p>"I'm going to assume the guardians approved this," Clark said, "and not ask any detailed questions about that. Are we clear to land?"</p>
<p>"Sending coordinates now. I'll see you planetside. Lantern out." </p>
<p>The screen went dark. Without pausing, Batman hit another switch. "Cloaking engaged. Everyone strap in. We're breaching the atmosphere in thirty seconds." Wally and Shayera scrambled back to their seats as they began to descend.</p>
<p>"Told you he was fine," Shayera said. "You're the one I'm worried about."</p>
<p>"I hate the cold," Wally whined. "It's the <i>worst</i>." </p>
<p>"I don't know how you survive living in the midwest."</p>
<p>The ship broke through the atmosphere and landed. Wally unstrapped and put his arctic gear on, but when the ramp lowered and the first blast of cold hit him, he shrieked and ran back into the ship. Shayera manhandled him back down the ramp with an air of resigned tolerance.</p>
<p>"Hey, come on, I can walk by myself! I just--wasn't ready! It's freaking <i>cold</i>!" And subzero temps and super speed? Not a great mix.</p>
<p>He shivered all the way to the base John was working from. The buildings on Mergol were oval in shape, sprouting out of the ground like large eggs with oblong doors and blue windows. Snow stretched to the horizon, an endless winter Wally knew covered the planet. He hated it.</p>
<p>John led them into a smaller building, quickly closing the door behind them. Inside, Wally heaved a sigh of relief. Glorious, glorious heat! It emanated from blue panels low on the walls, warming the interior.</p>
<p>"We don't have a lot of time," John said, "and even less to work with."</p>
<p>The plan was simple: they didn't have one.</p>
<p>In the two weeks John had been on Mergol, he'd gotten nothing beyond that the slavers were well armed and had intimate knowledge of Mergol's mining operations. The Mergolians hadn't stood a chance. </p>
<p>A picture on one of the walls caught Wally's attention. It was, he assumed, a Mergolian family. They looked like they were sculpted from ice, shiny blue skin and silver pupil-less eyes. In place of hair, deep blue vines with leaves like icicles hung around them. They were beautiful. But more importantly, "Are we in somebody's house?" </p>
<p>John looked over at him, frowning at the interruption. "Yes, so <i>don't</i> touch anything."</p>
<p>Wally held up his hands, <i>who, me?</i>, and backed away from the photo.</p>
<p>"Family is sacred to the Mergolians, and they take any insults to that bond very seriously. If you interact with them, don't touch them unless you have to. Be professional. Don't insult them." That, he directed at Shayera. </p>
<p>They hammered out a basic plan for information gathering. Wally and Bruce would infiltrate the main mine shaft, get a good look at their setup, and sabotage what they could. When they had the necessary information, they would rejoin the team and plan the most effective strike.</p>
<p>"I can't be seen getting involved," John told them as they prepared to leave. "And my ring isn't exactly a subtle weapon. I'll be running comms for this one. Good luck."</p>
<p>Wally followed Bruce out the door, flinching at the abrupt change in temperature. He didn't know how Bruce did it, looked so unaffected. Wally felt sluggish, his body too heavy to move as freely as it normally did. He had to force himself to stay aware, trailing behind Bruce until they reached their target.</p>
<p>The main shaft leading into Mergol's mines was an enormous structure stretching into the sky. Wally danced from foot to foot, rubbing his arms to keep warm, while Bruce looked through his scope.</p>
<p>"They've got guards stationed all over the place," he said grimly. "All of them armed."</p>
<p>"What type of weapons? Lasers? They look like laserbeam guys."</p>
<p>"I imagine you're right." Bruce lowered the scope and looked at Wally. "You'll have to phase us through the wall. There's a gap in their defenses. We could get through if we time it right."</p>
<p>Not Wally's favorite plan, but he could work with that. "Okay, let's do this. Want a piggy back ride?" At Bruce's flat look, he laughed. "Hey, man, it's that or bridal style!'</p>
<p>Ah, there it was, the Bat Glare. "Your back," Bruce said stiffly.</p>
<p>"Awesome," Wally said, turning around. "That's my favorite position." </p>
<p>Bruce climbed onto his back. "I'll bet it is. Try not to get us killed, Flash, and then we can pretend this never happened." He <i>always</i> said that, and Wally always laughed at him. It was a thing. He got a grip on Bruce's legs and dropped into a sprinting stance. </p>
<p>"When you're ready," Wally said.</p>
<p>"<i>Now.</i>"</p>
<p>Wally shot off without hesitation, speeding through the gaps left by the guards and phasing through the wall. He came to a stop on the other side, dropping down behind some sort of console. The moment he stopped moving, the cold ate at him, creeping through his suit and seeping into his bones. Wally shook it off as Bruce slid off his back and opened a panel on the console.</p>
<p>"According to Lantern's schematics, this should be the operating station for the lift down into the mine. Temporarily shutting it down should buy us some time."</p>
<p>"Shouldn't we shut it down <i>after</i> we get down there?"</p>
<p>Bruce shook his head. "We can't take the chance of them turning it back on. This is the main power source for the lift," he tapped the metal paneling, "so it has to be done here. We'll swing down."</p>
<p>"Sure, of course, piece of cake." </p>
<p>"This is just a recon run, Flash. We'll reconvene with the League when we know what we're dealing with. <i>Just</i> recon," Bruce emphasized.</p>
<p>Wally had the childish urge to demand Bruce knock on wood because that? Definitely jinxed them.</p>
<p>And he was right.</p>
<p>They made it down the disabled lift into the mines without seeing another slaver, but they quickly realized that was because all of the slavers were <i>in the mine waiting for them</i>. Bruce radioed to the League, but he didn't have time to say anything but, "Cover blown, get here <i>now</i>," before Wally grabbed him and sped through the mine, dodging laser blasts.</p>
<p>They'd found the Mergolians. The slavers found <i>them</i>.</p>
<p>Wally wasn't even surprised things went pear-shaped. Recon missions never stay recon. </p>
<p>But he was surprised at how automatically he moved to take a blast meant for Bruce, who'd been left unguarded while he shut down the core mining system. The beam cut a hole straight through his thigh and sent him crashing into a wall. He bit back a pained cry, trying to push himself off the ground, but his arms gave. He could feel blood pooling under him from the wound and tried to figure out what exactly had been hit. Femoral artery? "Not good," he groaned. </p>
<p>"Flash!" Bruce leaned over him. Wally felt hands on his leg.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" He tried to curl away from the pain, but Bruce held him still.</p>
<p>"You aren't healing, Flash. Why?" Bruce put pressure on the wound. </p>
<p>"The--the cold," Wally choked out. He felt himself go hazy, the blood loss overwhelming his healing factor. "Slows everything down…"</p>
<p>"He needs to get somewhere warm," Bruce said. Wally couldn't tell who he was talking to. Around them, the sounds of the fight went on. He hoped they didn't lose because of him.</p>
<p>"We aren't losing. Don't worry about the mission." Bruce cupped Wally's face with both hands. "Look at me, Flash. Focus on my voice. <i>Don't</i> go to sleep!"</p>
<p>Wally raised a hand and put it over Bruce's. "S'cold."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"Many apologies," a voice came from behind Bruce, something blue appearing just beyond his shoulder. "I was unaware of your bond. Please, with me. We have facilities."</p>
<p>"He needs blood," Bruce said. He cradled Wally, lifting him off the ground. "You can use mine."</p>
<p>Wally's head lolled against Bruce's chest as everything faded to darkness.</p>
<p>+++++++</p>
<p>"There's good news," John said as Shayera piled food into Wally's tray, "and there's bad news. Which do you want first?"</p>
<p>"Dealer's choice." Wally crammed an entire chocolate bar into his mouth. </p>
<p>"You are <i>disgusting</i>," Shayera said. She continued handing him food. </p>
<p>"I need to eat. I burn a lot of calories being a badass."</p>
<p>"If you'd explained the cold would be a problem, we could have prepared for this!" Shayera smacked the back of his head. Wally winced, rubbing the sore spot.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry about that. It's never been that big of an issue."</p>
<p>"The good news," John cut the bickering off, "is that the mission was a success. The slavers are on a prison transport. Mergol is free to continue their own operations."</p>
<p>So far so good. Wally continued eating everything Shayera put in front of him. “And the bad news?”</p>
<p>“The bad news.” John grimaced. He shifted in the too-small chair he sat in at Wally’s bedside. Shayera let out a choked laugh and turned away. “You and Batman are getting married.”</p>
<p>Wally dropped the sandwich he’d been about to bite into. “Say what?” </p>
<p>“I explained the Mergolians have some… interesting ideas about family.”</p>
<p>“And that means Bats and I are tying the knot <i>why</i>?”</p>
<p>"Hell no, you're not pinning this on me," John said, pointing at Wally. "Whatever you two did, you hit every single bullet point for a bonded pair in their culture. They're giving you a Mergolian wedding as a thanks, Wally. The first time they've ever allowed outsiders to take part in their ceremonies. You know what a big damn deal this is?"</p>
<p>No, actually, Wally didn't. He also couldn't seem to do words. Every time he tried to say something, his mouth would just push out a dumb sounding, "Um." Shayera excused herself to laugh outside.</p>
<p>"Not funny," John called after her. "Of all the times to cause an intergalactic incident, did it have to be now and here?"</p>
<p>Wally picked the sandwich back up. "Come on, man, all that stress is going to kill you. Be realistic. Bats'll find a way out of this, and we'll all go home." He took an enormous bite, cheeks bulging, and gave John a thumbs up.</p>
<p>John shot him a disgusted look. "Don't pack your bags yet, hotshot." He opened the door and left the room, huffing. </p>
<p>"Didn't bring any!" Wally called after him. Marry Bruce? Yeah, right. In Wally's dreams, maybe.</p>
<p>They'd be out of there in no time.</p>
<p>++++</p>
<p>Bruce did not find a way out of it.</p>
<p>It took Wally the better part of a day - and a <i>lot</i> of food - to fully heal, and he was sure when he got out of bed, they'd head right for the ship. He was beyond ready to go home. No such luck.</p>
<p>"It's a delicate situation," Bruce admitted. Clark stared at them. He kept opening his mouth like he had something to say, then closing it again. Wally knew the feeling.</p>
<p>"Well <i>un</i>-delicate it for me! What's the deal?"</p>
<p>"They consider….they call it a sacred bond. Our world's equivalent of marriage. Betraying that bond is punishable by death on Mergol."</p>
<p>"That's one way to bring the divorce rate down." Wally crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, enjoying the heat radiating from the blue panels. "But we could totally just hop on the ship and get the hell out of dodge, right?"</p>
<p>"Wrong." Bruce shook his head. "They view us as an extension of the Lantern Corps now. It wouldn't hurt us in any way if they blackballed Earth, but Oa relies on their imports of zedulfium. We can't risk the Corps getting the backlash."</p>
<p>Because if the Corps did, John sure as hell would feel it too. Wally couldn't do that to his friend. "Well. Shit. Guess we're getting hitched." Even through the blackout lenses, Wally knew he was being judged. "What? You're right. There's no way out of this one. Might as well get it over with."</p>
<p>"Follow me," Bruce said. He started leading Wally to a more private room. "Try not to eavesdrop," he directed at Clark.</p>
<p>Bruce closed the door behind Wally. "I need you to understand,' he said. "This will be strictly for the mission. We'll follow the Mergolian's ceremony to the letter. Then we return to Earth."</p>
<p>That stung. Wally kept his face neutral. It wasn't like he didn't know Bruce was completely uninterested in him. The guy was so far out of Wally's league they might as well live in different dimensions. But did he have to be so blunt about it? "I get it."</p>
<p>"We'll be expected to play the part," Bruce continued. "I'm aware you're heterosexual, so this might be--"</p>
<p>"Yeah, no, I'm not," Wally said. </p>
<p>Bruce paused. "You're not?" </p>
<p>"No, I'm," Wally waved a hand, "I mean, I prefer guys honestly. Everybody's great, but if my abysmal love life is anything to go by, I don't date women very often." By which Wally meant he liked getting fucked so much it gave him a complex when he was younger. Internalized homophobia wasn't a picnic he'd ever care to deal with again.</p>
<p>"Enlightening," was all Bruce had to say. It was probably weird for him now. He thought he was going to get the full no-homo experience, but Wally threw a wrench in it. He was going to catch on to Wally's weird thing for him and Wally was going to be hideously embarrassed. "We should make sure we can perform."</p>
<p>"We...should?" Okay, again, <i>not</i> where Wally was expecting the conversation to go.</p>
<p>Bruce stepped closer. "We should." And closer still. He touched Wally's cheek and leaned in. When Wally didn't object, Bruce kissed him.</p>
<p>Wally melted into the kiss. Bruce was <i>kissing</i> him. His tongue was <i>in Wally's mouth</i>. </p>
<p>When Bruce drew away, Wally followed, dazed. Bruce swiped his thumb across Wally's bottom lip. "You performed adequately."</p>
<p>"That's...good?" Adequate? Wally was hard. Thank god he was wearing a cup. </p>
<p>"The ceremony is in four hours. They want us up at the temple in two hours to prepare. I'll return for you then." Bruce gave him one last look, indecipherable through the cowl, then left. </p>
<p>Wally sat down in one of the chairs, a kind of low bean bag, and closed his eyes. </p>
<p><i>Totally</i> worth getting shot.</p>
<p>++++</p>
<p>The temple was as pretty as everything else on Mergol--and just as cold. Apparently central heating wasn't traditional enough for the older buildings. Wally knelt, shivering, on the translucent blue floor, the thin robes, made of a shimmery gossamer-looking fabric, doing little to block out the cold. He felt naked. The under robe was a solid white but just as useless against Mergol's frigid temple. Bruce argued the Mergolian priest into allowing him and Wally to at least keep their cowls on. Bruce stared straight ahead, never looking away from Wally where he knelt opposite. The Batman cowl looked comically out of place with Bruce dressed in the ceremonial robes, but Wally knew he didn't look much better. They were both barefoot, their hands free of any covering.</p>
<p>Wally hoped the ceremony was brief, otherwise he'd probably freeze to death before he could enjoy the once in a lifetime opportunity to make out with Bruce in a public setting.</p>
<p>The high priest spoke at great length, not that Wally could understand a word of it. The Mergolian language was melodic and slow, soothing. Wally liked the sound of it. Then, a long pause. The high priest frowned down at them before gesturing to their hands and clasping his own.</p>
<p>Bruce held his hands out. Wally grabbed them. The priest grabbed Bruce's right wrist and did the same to Wally's. He began chanting something, his hands glowing. A gentle heat spread from Wally's wrist to the rest of his body, lapping up his arm and beyond. It felt like he was being slowly submerged in a hot spring. </p>
<p>When the priest let go, Wally watched what looked like lightning spread around his wrist before going flat, leaving a band in its place. He looked to Bruce's and saw a similar marking. Bruce squeezed his hand tighter. Where their wrists connected, the marks touching, Wally's skin tingled pleasantly.</p>
<p>The priest looked back out to the audience and began to speak. The audience responded. Everyone looked appropriately misty-eyed. The team sat on the front row. Wally made eye contact with Clark who glanced at Bruce, then winked. Wally tried really hard not to react. If Bruce not letting him die was a marriage proposal, rolling his eyes at the audience might actually get him beheaded.</p>
<p>When the priest gestured for them to rise, Wally almost couldn't get his freezing legs up. Bruce pulled him up and didn't push him away when Wally stumbled into his chest. An attendant stepped forward, bowing low, their vine-like hair brushing the ground. In a heavily accented voice, the attendant said, "Please follow me."</p>
<p>Bruce took Wally by the arm and kept pace behind the attendant. Wally looked over his shoulder at the team one last time before turning the corner.</p>
<p>The attendant led them deeper into the halls, down several winding flights of stairs. The chill in the air disappeared, replaced by warmth radiating off the blue lights set into the walls. Bruce walked arm in arm with Wally, the binding marks on their wrists always touching, sending waves of pleasure through them both, increasing in intensity with every step. Wally felt drunk with it, wanted Bruce's hands on him with an unfamiliar desperation.</p>
<p>The attendant brought them at last to a large oval shaped door. They put a hand on the panel and the door slid neatly open. "These are your marriage chambers, Honored Guests," they said, bowing low once more. "I wish you a successful consummation."</p>
<p>Bruce tugged Wally inside. He investigated the door, then laid a hand on the panel inside. The door shut.</p>
<p>Wally looked over the room, pulling away from Bruce. The Mergolians favored oval designs, and that held true in their temporary quarters. The room, an open circular design, focused on the enormous bed in the center, drapes hanging down from the ceiling and artfully surrounding the low-lying mattress. Wally sat down on the edge and let himself bounce a few times, laughing.</p>
<p>"Nice digs," he said. "I never thought I'd get married without an Elvis, but I'll recover." The mark on his wrist itched, the sensation growing the longer Bruce wasn't touching him.</p>
<p>"The door locks." Bruce joined Wally on the bed.</p>
<p>"Small mercies." Fuck, thank God. Wally grabbed Bruce's hand.</p>
<p>"You're feeling it, too." Bruce squeezed his hand. "I suspect it's part of the ceremony. They want to make sure we...seal the deal."</p>
<p>"Looks that way." Wally pulled his cowl off. He felt odd unmasking himself on a mission and had to stamp down the sudden urge to search for hidden cameras. The wrist mark tingled. He caught himself leaning into Bruce and stopped.</p>
<p>Bruce let his hand go. But he didn't berate Wally for overstepping. No, Bruce put his arm around Wally's shoulders and drew him in. They sat so close together their feet touched. Wally looked at Bruce. Their noses brushed.</p>
<p>"I don't mind," Wally said. He licked his lips, wondering at how dry his mouth was. Bruce's eyes tracked the movement.</p>
<p>"I don't either." The admission, from Bruce of all people, sent Wally's heart rate into overdrive. Wally leaned in, pressing his lips to Bruce's.</p>
<p>He must have been waiting for Wally because at that first light touch, Bruce groaned, a low sound that sent tremors through Wally. He pushed back and ripped his cowl off before driving back in, kissing Wally, pushing him back onto the bed. </p>
<p>Wally struggled out of both robes. All he wanted was to get naked as fast as possible, maybe get his mouth on Bruce's dick. He knew he'd never get this again, never have <i>Bruce</i> again, so he had to make it count. He had to have as much of Bruce as he could get.</p>
<p>The weight of Bruce's body holding him down, the sheer size of the man, made Wally vibrate as he shoved the robes off Bruce and ran his hands over the bulk of him. His scarred skin felt amazing under Wally's hands. He couldn't touch him enough.</p>
<p>"Tell me." Bruce's rough voice, the same growl Batman spoke with, was going to make it difficult for Wally to function in the field. "What do you need?"</p>
<p>Wally spread his legs, squeezing Bruce with his thighs. With those stupid robes out of the way, he felt every solid inch of Bruce, his dick hard against Wally proof that he wanted this, wanted Wally. "You want a list?" Wally sounded breathless, and Bruce had barely touched him. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't say no to one." That small, half smile. Wally saw it so rarely he couldn't help but reach up and trace the shape of it. Bruce let him.</p>
<p>Pushing at Bruce, he rolled them over until Bruce's back hit the bed. Wally slid down his body and knelt between his legs. When he grabbed Bruce's cock and licked a stripe up the underside, he left a hand pressed to Bruce's stomach just to feel the muscles shiver and clench. "I wanna suck you," Wally admitted. "Just--I've been gagging for it, Bruce. You have <i>no</i> idea."</p>
<p>Bruce sat up, braced on one elbow, and sank a hand into Wally's hair. When Wally went down on him, he tightened his grip just enough to give Wally an edge of pain. Wally started to shake from the feel of it, Bruce tugging at his hair. He wanted Bruce to shove him down on his cock, to fuck his face. He wanted to choke on it.</p>
<p>"I wondered," Bruce said, breathless. "You like a firm hand." Wally moaned around his dick, never stopped moving. Bruce felt enormous in his mouth. "We should--we should talk about--" Bruce broke off, breathing hard.</p>
<p>"If I say stop," Wally came up for air, "I trust you. I know you'll listen." He reached up and touched the hand clenched in his hair.</p>
<p>"Careless," Bruce murmured, but he didn't let go.</p>
<p>When Wally went down on him, Bruce pushed. Wally relaxed his throat and sucked air in through his nose. Bruce pushed again, guiding him down, his cock hitting the back of Wally's throat. He didn't stop pushing.</p>
<p>Wally reached down and grabbed his dick, squeezing. He didn't want to come yet. He was so close. </p>
<p>"<i>Fuck</i>!" Bruce pulled his hair harder. Wally didn't know if it was the hand in his hair or the cock he was gagging on, but his eyes watered and burned. It felt amazing. He never wanted to stop.</p>
<p>Without warning, Bruce  pulled him off. Wally went off, his cock jerking, tremors wracking his body. When the last of the aftershocks faded, he looked up to see Bruce watching him, wide-eyed. Wally crawled up his body and kissed him, fucking Bruce's mouth with his tongue. "I can go again," he said between kisses. "I can go a <i>lot</i>."</p>
<p>"Perk of the speed force?" Bruce guessed, one of his hands trailing down Wally's back to grab his ass, squeezing hard. Wally rocked back into his grip, head falling back.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh." </p>
<p>"I'm not so lucky," Bruce admitted, "or so young."</p>
<p>"Don't care," Wally said. "As long as you fuck me, I'm golden."</p>
<p>With one last squeeze, Bruce let him go, leaning over the edge of the bed to grab something. His utility belt, apparently, not that Wally could figure out when he'd managed to stash it there. He pulled a little foil packet out and put it on the bed. Then he dropped completely onto his back and slapped Wally's thigh. "Come on. Get up here."</p>
<p>Get up--oh <i>hell</i> yes. Wally scooted up until Bruce could grab his hips and yank him into place over his face. Wally hadn't done that before, not quite like Bruce was suggesting. It was like the man had taken time to search Wally's porn history and made a list of the highlights.</p>
<p>Bruce squeezed his hips, dragged his hands to Wally's ass. He spread him open and pressed his thumb to Wally's hole. Wally had nothing to grab onto. He had to keep his balance. When Bruce flattened his tongue and dragged it over the crease Wally nearly toppled over.</p>
<p>"Yes, fuck, come <i>on</i>!" He wanted Bruce inside him, any part of Bruce. He wanted him to eat Wally out till he screamed, till he couldn't come anymore. When Bruce finally fucked his tongue inside, Wally's thighs trembled. He couldn't keep his eyes open.</p>
<p>Bruce buried his face in Wally's ass, hooking his arms around Wally's thighs to hold him open and drag him down. He speared his tongue, fucked Wally with it, chin wet with spit. Wally curled over his head, unable to stay balanced, hands pressed to the bed.</p>
<p>"Bruce, <i>oh</i>, please--"</p>
<p>Bruce let him wiggle away long enough to rasp out, "Can you come like this?"</p>
<p>"Fuck, I don't know, probably!" </p>
<p>Bruce dragged him down again, sucking at his hole before sliding home again. Wally rode his face, eyes rolling back. His dick jerked, but when he tried to grab it, Bruce stopped him and said, "With this, Wally, <i>just</i> with this," and Wally came with a broken whimper, every part of him vibrating with the intensity of his orgasm. </p>
<p>He rolled off and onto his belly, shaking. Bruce leaned over him and whispered, "Can I," fingers probing at his sopping wet hole. </p>
<p>"God, yes, get in me--" He shoved his ass up and pressed his face into the bed. He heard Bruce tear the foil, felt slick fingers probing him. "I'm fine," Wally panted, pleading, "in, just get <i>in</i>!"</p>
<p>Bruce spread the lube hastily, then withdrew. Wally wiggled his ass, demanding, and pushed his forehead into the mattress when he felt Bruce shuffle forward, the blunt head of his cock rubbing at Wally's crease.</p>
<p>As massive as Bruce felt in Wally's mouth, he was so much more fucking him like this, his cock sinking into the vice grip of Wally's body like it belonged there. "You feel--" Bruce broke off. He drew back and shoved into him again, sac slapping against Wally's ass.</p>
<p>"Don't stop," Wally begged, grinding back, desperate for the feeling. He needed it, suddenly, Bruce fucking him. He needed Bruce to use him, hard and fast.</p>
<p>"Couldn't if I wanted to," Bruce grunted. He grabbed Wally at the waist and dragged him closer, grinding into his body. Wally clenched around him, hungry for it. He'd never forget the feel of Bruce inside him as long as he lived.</p>
<p>Bruce curled over his back, never stopping. He reached around Wally and started jacking him. "Can you? Again?" Wally nodded frantically, pushing up onto his hands. </p>
<p>"Please," he begged, body shaking, exhausted but still needing Bruce on him and in him. "Bruce, Bruce--" When he came again, his arms gave, his chest dropping back to the bed. Bruce worked him through it. When his cock started to soften he shifted back over Wally and railed him, fucking into him, chasing his own end. "Inside," Wally slurred, "please, do it--" He felt it when Bruce went off, the rhythmic throbbing as he pumped his orgasm into Wally, the bruising grip on his hips. It hurt. It felt perfect.</p>
<p>Bruce pulled out and dropped onto the bed next to Wally, rubbing his back as the vibrations slowed. "Don't fall asleep," he said when Wally's eyes began to close. </p>
<p>"Tired…"</p>
<p>"You won't thank me in the morning if I let you sleep in this mess." Bruce sat up. "There's a bathroom attached. Come on, you need to get cleaned up."</p>
<p>"No can do," Wally said. "I don't think my legs'll work right now."</p>
<p>"You're impossible," Bruce said, exasperated, but he grabbed Wally anyway and carried him bridal-style into the bath. Wally let him. He had one night to enjoy this sham of a marriage, and he planned to milk it for every last second.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Here's the last part :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally woke wrapped in warmth, a heavy weight pressing him into the bed. The room, deep under the Mergolian surface, remained dark and bathed in blue light. Wally couldn't decide if it was actually morning or if he'd woken early. Bruce's nose pressed against the back of his neck, breath hot against Wally's skin. He'd rolled half onto Wally during the night, their legs tangled beneath the sheets. Wally was a restless sleeper usually, often waking with the sheets kicked off and part of his body dangling off the edge. But with Bruce, he hadn't moved. He couldn't remember ever sleeping deeper or waking better rested.</p>
<p><i>Stay still</i>, he told himself, feeling Bruce's heartbeat, the rise and fall of his chest. If he didn't move, Bruce wouldn't wake up. They could stay as they were, wrapped up in one another, existing in a world outside of time. </p>
<p>When Bruce shifted and mumbled something too low for Wally to catch, Wally started the countdown. He'd wake up and take one look at Wally and put the length of the room between them. Wally curled his fingers into the sheets and willed himself still, but Bruce didn't settle again. His hand ran down Wally's side and squeezed his hip. Bruce kissed the back of his neck. He pulled Wally so they lay on their sides, Bruce pressed tight to Wally's back. He was hard. Wally didn't say anything, just moved with Bruce, panting quietly. Bruce's hand slid from Wally's hip to grasp his cock. He ground into Wally, pushing Wally to fuck his fist.</p>
<p>The harder Bruce moved against him, the better it felt. Wally bit his lip, trying to stifle any noise that might slip through lest he break the moment's spell. He tried <i>so hard</i>, but the first whimper that slipped through broke him. Wally clenched his eyes shut and groaned. "<i>Bruce</i>, please, feels good…" </p>
<p>Bruce honest to god whimpered, bit down on Wally's shoulder, and came, his body going taut. Wally let Bruce ride it out against him, fucking into Bruce's slack grip. When Bruce went limp against him, mouthing at Wally's neck, Wally finally let go, spilling over his hand.</p>
<p>It wasn't the intense, all consuming passion they'd had the night before, but somehow it felt even better, soft and comfortable. Wally let his breathing even out and tried to memorize the way Bruce felt against him. The memory of this would hold him the rest of his life.</p>
<p>With one last squeeze, Bruce pulled away. "We need to get moving. The others are probably with the ship already." Wally felt the bed dip when Bruce got up and listened to him move around the room. He'd get up as well. He just needed a few minutes.</p>
<p>A few minutes turned into nearly an hour before Bruce intervened and unceremoniously dumped Wally onto the floor. </p>
<p>Wally decided to get dressed after all.</p>
<p>The team was at the ship when they arrived, Bruce several steps ahead of Wally, cape billowing dramatically behind him in the icy air. Wally wasn't sure what to say to him. The moment they'd left the temple, Bruce became Batman, the last of the <i>whatever</i> they'd been during the night disappearing as abruptly as it came. </p>
<p>"You took your sweet time!" John leaned against the landing gear, smirking. "Enjoyed your wedding night, hotshot?"</p>
<p>Bruce strode past John and up the ramp, not even slowing to acknowledge John. Wally watched him disappear into the ship. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, man. I have a feeling I'm going to be suffering extended monitor duty the next few weeks."</p>
<p>"Probably," John agreed. No sympathy at all. Why were all Wally's friends assholes? He thumped Wally's back, and they walked together onto the ship. The ramp drew up behind them. "So what was it like?"</p>
<p>"What?" Please don't let John ask about the sex. </p>
<p>"Well, you had to go through that whole wedding," John said, "then you got locked in a room with Batman. I figured he'd spend all night lecturing you on how to avoid this ever happening again."</p>
<p>They didn't know. Wally tripped walking into the shuttle, throwing out a hand to catch himself and leaning toward the wall. They had <i>no clue</i> he and Bruce actually had to fuck. Holy shit. Wally figured everyone knew, and they'd spend the next few weeks dancing around the subject. But they didn't. And that? That meant everyone and their mother would be bringing it up every five seconds.</p>
<p>"Well," Wally said, "that's one way of describing it." John laughed at him. </p>
<p>In the cockpit, Batman was already initiating takeoff. Superman was next to him, about as quiet and still as Wally had ever seen him. He and Bruce appeared to be pointedly not speaking. </p>
<p>"Clark made the mistake of asking Bruce how he feels," Shayera muttered when Wally took his seat next to her. "We knew he'd be embarrassed, but I didn't expect him to start verbally eviscerating anyone who mentioned it."</p>
<p>Wally buckled up and let his hands rest in his lap. He stared at his feet. Bruce didn't seem angry last night. Or at all, from the moment he'd informed Wally. During the ceremony, his hands holding Wally's felt gentle, comforting. Was all of that an act? Wally thought--</p>
<p>What <i>had</i> he thought?</p>
<p>"You okay?" Shayera grabbed his hand. </p>
<p>"I'm okay. Tired." Wally squeezed her hand and let it go. "I'm ready to go home." Bruce obviously had no problem putting this behind him. Wally would just have to do the same.</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>In the end, it was the mission report that screwed over Wally. As in, the one he didn't do. </p>
<p>Burying his head in the sand about the issue seemed like the best fix, so he'd resolved from the moment they returned to Earth to not acknowledge anything had happened. If he didn't think about getting alien-married to Bruce and having the best sex of his life, then it never happened, right?</p>
<p>Wrong. <i>So</i> wrong.</p>
<p>Diana brought it up at the next meeting. She and J'onn stayed on the watchtower to monitor Earth while the rest of them had gone to Mergol, so she only had second hand knowledge. "Flash, I can't find your report from the Mergolian mission." She scrolled through her tablet. "Or… Superman's."</p>
<p>Wally looked over at Clark. Clark looked at the ceiling. "I must have misplaced it," Clark said.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Wally said, "same. I'll, uh, submit it tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Please submit mission reports within twenty four hours," J'onn said. "Reopening cases for adjustments is…" He paused. "Not my favorite activity."</p>
<p>Great, now Wally felt guilty. "Sorry, J'onn." But J'onn waved him off. </p>
<p>The meeting ended soon after, and Wally, torn between wanting to escape and wanting to corner Clark to figure out what his deal was, hesitated. Bruce took the opportunity to steer him out of the meeting hall and toward the kitchen. Wally let him. They were alone together for the first time since Mergol. </p>
<p>"I have a request," Bruce began. Wally said nothing. "I'd like you to come to Wayne Manor." He seemed to hesitate before adding, "As Wally West."</p>
<p>The pieces clicked into place. Of <i>course</i>. Bruce wanted to make sure they weren't being overheard while he re-established their personal boundaries and made sure Wally's report matched his. As awkward as the conversation was going to be, Wally figured the sooner they did it, the better. Like ripping off a bandaid.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that sounds great," Wally said. He smiled at Bruce. He wanted to make sure Bruce knew there were no hard feelings, no expectations. Having Bruce once was already more than Wally ever expected. </p>
<p>"Really?" Why was Bruce surprised?</p>
<p>"Sure, it makes sense. I'm available whenever," Wally shrugged, "sooner is better."</p>
<p>Was he expecting Wally to argue with him? Bruce touched Wally's wrist, thumb tracing where he knew the mark to be. "Thank you. I didn't expect--I'll have Alfred prepare dinner. Tomorrow? Eight?"</p>
<p>The sudden touch left Wally off-kilter, Bruce's enthusiasm even more so. He often forgot how human Bruce was. He must have been worried. Wally had to make sure Bruce knew Wally wouldn't let what happened affect the team. "I would have come even without dinner," Wally said, laughing. "But tomorrow is good."</p>
<p>"You would have." Bruce sounded dazed. He let go of Wally's wrist, moving slow. He stepped away. "Of course. I have to go. I have to--preparations." He spun on his heel and disappeared down the corridor. </p>
<p>Wally waved, uncertain. "Still weird," he muttered. "He never gets less weird." But the kitchens were calling. Wally needed to refuel big time, so he went in and grabbed a premade tray. He wasn't alone for more than a few minutes - plenty of time to go through four trays - when Clark appeared.</p>
<p>"What a nightmare," Clark groaned, sitting down with Wally. He stole a bag of chips from Wally's pile of food. "Batman leave?"</p>
<p>"Mhmm." Wally swallowed the mouthful of food and nodded. "Said something about preparations. Who knows?"</p>
<p>"He didn't turn in his report either, you know. Diana just couldn't bring herself to call him out."</p>
<p>"Seriously? Talk about playing favorites!" But he knew Diana didn't mean any harm. They were all dying for the details. She just had the balls to ask. </p>
<p>"It <i>was</i> an unusual mission."</p>
<p>"Understatement."</p>
<p>"Did he say anything about it?" Clarked asked casually, popping a chip in his mouth.</p>
<p>Wally snorted. "Now who's fishing for details?" Clark had the decency to look sheepish. "Not really, man. He just wanted to talk about it privately."</p>
<p>"Really? I figured he'd pretend it didn't happen."</p>
<p>"Me too!" Wally zipped away to throw out his trash before reappearing. "But, like, he told me to come to his house. No costumes. So…" He shrugged. The implications were obvious.</p>
<p>The chip Clark held dropped. It bounced off the table and landed on the ground. "Did he?" Clark's voice pitched high. </p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p>Clark cleared his throat. "Well, that's… great. Good news! I'm glad." Then he excused himself. Clark didn't run, not really, but definitely power walked out of the mess hall. </p>
<p>So. Freaking. Weird.</p>
<p>Wally didn't linger on the watchtower. He'd had enough awkward conversations for one day. He took the zeta beam to Central City and did a quick patrol. A new precious gems exhibit opened up while he was off planet. Word on the street was that Captain Cold and Mirror Master planned to rob the exhibit clean. He did a look over of the exhibit and warned security. Wally knew how tenacious Captain Cold could be. Stopping him would be no small task.</p>
<p>Another thing to add to his calendar: dine at Wayne Manor on Monday night, stop the rogues on Tuesday. Easy.</p>
<p>At the end of his route, Wally sped through the hospital to the third floor. The psychiatric ward was much quieter than the rest of the building. He stepped up to the desk and wrote <i>Flash</i> on the visitor's log. "Hey, Jan. My boy still in there?"</p>
<p>"James is being a model patient," Jan assured him, smiling. She'd worked the front desk for a decade at least, and she treated all the patients well. Wally knew she was nearing retirement. He'd miss her. "But he always does best on days you visit."</p>
<p>When Jan unlocked the ward doors, Wally went through and found James watching television. Jepordy. He looked out of it, eyes glazed and slouched down on the couch like he hadn't moved in hours. The meds sedated him. Wally hated to see it, but he hated to see James fall back into the Trickster persona too. </p>
<p>Wally sat down next to him. "How's it going, James?"</p>
<p>The common room was empty this late. James didn't seem to notice Wally at first. Then, gradually, he turned toward Wally, grinning. "Flash! You came!"</p>
<p>"Yep," Wally agreed. "No cards this time, though. I'll bring some with me next time."</p>
<p>"Might not be a next time,"James whispered. "I'm busting out of here!"</p>
<p>"Are you?" He probably was. James always managed to get out eventually. "Is this a rerun?" Wally nodded at the television.</p>
<p>"What is Wisconsin," James replied. Wally assumed that meant yes. "Where've you been? It's been weeks." </p>
<p>Wally grimaced. "Outer space." And then, because James deserved some gossip, "I accidentally got married."</p>
<p>"I hate it when that happens!" James patted his arm, commiserating. "One time, I almost married Golden Glider in Vegas."</p>
<p>That was a hell of a picture. "Almost?"</p>
<p>James shrugged. "Lot of alcohol. A <i>lot</i>."</p>
<p>When Wally finally left the hospital, it was after ten. Exhaustion catching up with him, he ran for his apartment, showering and throwing on pajamas before collapsing into bed. </p>
<p>The sun streamed in through the window, spilling over the bed and nearly blinding Wally when he finally woke up. Groggy, he fumbled for his phone. He'd slept nearly to eleven. Wally couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so late. He dropped his phone and sat up, catching sight of the mark on his wrist.</p>
<p>He'd expected it to fade, but the fine linework stood out, the color as clean and crisp as the moment it appeared on his skin. It looked like a tattoo, like black lightning criss crossing and winding itself in a loop around his wrist. Wally rubbed his thumb over the mark, shivering. That's what Bruce did. He couldn't seem to stop touching it that night. Even at the watchtower, Bruce's hands were inexplicably drawn to the mark. Wally wanted to see Bruce's mark again. They'd be getting rid of them. Bruce probably already had a way to remove them, but Wally almost wanted to ask if he could keep it. A reminder.</p>
<p>No. He had to get rid of it, if only because he'd continue pining away like an idiot with a constant reminder like the mark. He knew that Bruce probably knew how Wally felt. He'd let Wally down gently at dinner. But Wally had to make it to dinner first. He buzzed with nervous energy, tremors hitting him at random. He needed to burn off the case of bad nerves plaguing him before he saw Bruce.</p>
<p>So Wally ran.</p>
<p>He had about eight hours to kill, so he ran around the world a few times, stopped a few crimes in progress without ever being seen. He ate lunch in Singapore. By the time he came back to his apartment, he had half an hour to shower and change and run to Gotham.</p>
<p>Wally waffled over what to wear for a good fifteen of those minutes before finally settling on his work slacks and a white button up shirt. Couldn't go wrong with a classic, he figured, just before stopping that thought in its tracks. He was going to the civilian equivalent of a private mission briefing, <i>not</i> a date. </p>
<p>He kept reminding himself of that all the way to Gotham, right up to the moment he knocked on Bruce's door. <i>Keep it cool, West.</i></p>
<p>Alfred opened the door. "Good evening, Master Wallace. Do come in."</p>
<p>Wally cringed. But he figured Alfred could call him whatever he wanted after that Jeeves crap he pulled. And nearly blowing him up.</p>
<p>Yeah, Wally wasn't going to complain about a thing. Ever.</p>
<p>Alfred led Wally to the dining room and apparently into a Jane Austen novel because <i>wow</i>. A fire roared in the fireplace behind the long elegant table. It probably had room for twenty people, but only two places were set: the head of the table and the seat to the right.  Between the settings sat a vase with three white flowers. Alfred spruced them up a bit.</p>
<p>"From the manor garden," he told Wally, pulling out a chair. "Master Bruce's mother favored calla lilies. She started the garden herself."</p>
<p>"They're beautiful," Wally said, voice hushed. Bruce hadn't looked away from Wally since he'd stepped into the room. The light from the fire cast shadows over his face. Wally barely noticed Alfred backing out of the room, too caught up in the intimacy of the moment.</p>
<p>"You look good," was the first thing Bruce said to him. </p>
<p>"Thanks." Wally fiddled with the napkin across his lap. "You too. I mean, you always look good, but like--also today!" Wally wanted to slap himself.</p>
<p>But Bruce didn't seem put off by Wally's mouth running away with him. Bruce smiled at him, that small quirk of lips that might not look like a smile, but anyone well-versed in Bat-speak could tell actually was. "Thank you. I hope running here wasn't too inconvenient.  I thought a private setting might be better this time."</p>
<p>This time? Wally started to ask what Bruce meant, but then he saw it. The mark. Bruce's sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, the mark on full display for anyone who cared to look. Bruce followed Wally's gaze. "Interesting, isn't it? I wanted to ask if they all look the same or if everyone's looks different. The black lightning is very telling."</p>
<p>"I thought it fit us, too." Wally kept meaning to bring it up, to discuss how they wanted to proceed going forward, but Wally let himself get swept away. Alfred brought them plate after plate of food, more delicious than he knew what to do with. Bruce spoke in the same low, warm voice he had that night, even reached across the table at one point to wipe something from Wally's cheek. It was a dream. Definitely a dream. Any moment Wally would wake up, frustrated and alone. </p>
<p>But Bruce never vanished. Alfred cleared the dessert, a chocolate torte, and returned to put out the fire. This was it. Dinner was over. Bruce would let him down now.</p>
<p>"Would you like a tour of the manor?" Bruce asked. That sounded suspiciously like a line. A glance at Alfred's small smile suggested the same. </p>
<p>"Sure. I always wanted the full Wayne tour." Wally had no idea what the hell was happening, but Bruce held out his hand. Wally took it. They walked up the grand staircase together, and Wally knew at once the tour Bruce promised him would consist of one room only.</p>
<p>Bruce didn't disappoint. He opened the door to what Wally assumed was the master bedroom, the immediate view of the biggest, most luxurious bed Wally had ever been privileged to see. Bruce didn't move away from the door. He watched Wally, blue eyes going dark, his hand still resting on the handle.</p>
<p>Wally couldn't help the grin spreading across his face, nor could he stop himself from grabbing Bruce's wrist, the <i>marked</i> wrist, and tugging him into the room. </p>
<p>They shouldn't. Wally <i>knew</i> they shouldn't, knew it would only end in heartbreak, but if Bruce wanted a repeat of their wedding night, who was Wally to refuse such a gift?</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>With no input from Bruce, Wally completed the mission report and hastily filed it, tagging J'onn in the system and hoping that would be the end of it. But the West luck held out: within a day, a new mission came up. Wally almost wished he got put on comms instead of fieldwork.</p>
<p>"Congratulations on your marriage," was the first thing Diana said to him when he arrived, smiling slyly. </p>
<p>"Yeah, laugh it up, guys," Wally groused, dropping into his seat. "Just wait til it happens to you!"</p>
<p>"You think I'm the next Mrs. Batman?" Diana asked.</p>
<p>"Um, no, obviously it would, ah, be with--someone else?" Oh, good, his mouth continued to function without the aid of his brain.</p>
<p>"Stop, kid," John said, "before you hurt yourself."</p>
<p>Bruce's arrival stopped any further chatter, but from the scowl, he heard everything. "I trust we can all act like the professionals we are in regards to what happened on Mergol," he began. "The Flash is correct. It's more than likely similar occurrences will come up. We need to be able to cope with them <i>without</i> turning into children."</p>
<p>Diana held up her hands in surrender. "I intended no harm. My apologies, Flash."</p>
<p>"It's no biggie, Princess. Like I said, just wait til it's your turn!" Wally grinned at her across the table, and Diana laughed. Bruce narrowed his eyes at them.</p>
<p>"If there's nothing else, let's move onto the current mission."</p>
<p>A warehouse, possible connections to Lex Corp, needed to be investigated. Wally had never been so happy to have a mission on planet Earth. But the probable connection to Cadmus was less relaxing. "Are we expecting anyone to be in the warehouse?" </p>
<p>"It's unlikely. What information we have suggests it's being used for storage only with an emphasis on failed projects or things they need to hide. Surveillance is much more likely."</p>
<p>"I'll scan the area before we go in," Clark said. </p>
<p>Bruce shook his head. "They lined the walls with lead. We're going to have to go in blind."</p>
<p>"You can't hack the surveillance system?" Shayera asked, looking over the aerial photos. </p>
<p>"I could, but Luthor's system would catch on too fast. We want to get in and out without him or Waller any the wiser." Bruce looked around the table. "Any questions? Good. Superman, you and Hawkgirl will be aerial support. With any luck, we won't need you, but be ready. Diana and J'onn, you'll run the perimeter. We need to know all the potential entrances and exits, and we need to monitor them."</p>
<p>Wally was surprised. He was actually going to run comms for this one? John's ring was going to be necessary to analyze what the team found, and Bruce's skills would be necessary to get in.</p>
<p>"Flash and I will catalogue the labs. Green Lantern, you're running comms."</p>
<p>Wally looked at John. John looked back, a frown tugging at his lips. But he didn't argue the assignment, so Wally didn't either. But… wasn't that <i>odd</i>?  </p>
<p>Clark cleared his throat. "Batman, I have a suggestion. Regarding our assignments--"</p>
<p>But Bruce was already standing. He gestured for Wally to follow. Wally did, but not without a backwards glance at Clark who scowled at Bruce's retreating back.</p>
<p>Wally had a hunch. It wasn't a <i>bad</i> hunch, per se, but if he was anywhere near the mark, things were about to get complicated. But there was no way Bruce actually--</p>
<p>Oh hell. The dinner. Wally couldn't believe what an idiot he was. That was a <i>date</i>, wasn't it? But Bruce never said! He just told Wally to show up! And then provided him with an eight course meal! And sex. Really excellent sex.</p>
<p>Wally was totally an idiot. But Bruce was equally an idiot, because who decides to date someone without actually saying so?</p>
<p>He didn't say anything while the team beamed down to the warehouse just outside Wynne, Arkansas, or when they all split up. He waited until he and Bruce successfully infiltrated the lab and began picking through the files.</p>
<p>"Hey, Bats?" Wally watched Bruce until he nodded at Wally to show he was listening. "Should I really be the one here?" Bruce went still. Wally looked at the lab door to make sure they hadn't been caught before driving on. "It's just, GL's ring would have been pretty useful. Being fast doesn't exactly help me identify," he waved at the papers, "whatever this is."</p>
<p>"You think I made the wrong call." Bruce's voice went flat. </p>
<p>"No, no, not--not exactly?" Wally put down the file. "I just get the feeling, and you know, I could be totally off base here! But… did you assign us together because of," he gestured at his wrist, unable to think of a word capable of encompassing their situation.</p>
<p>For a long moment, Bruce didn't move. Wally's stomach dropped. He should have waited. He should have kept his mouth shut until <i>after</i> the mission. But finally, Bruce disregarded whatever he'd been looking through and turned to face Wally, mouth set in a grim line. "You're upset. You think… I've been unprofessional."</p>
<p>"Not really, no," Wally backtracked, waving his hands. "I just--what are we doing? We had, like, a date? I thought you were inviting me over so we could debrief in private, get our boundaries straight, but you--that was a dinner date!" </p>
<p>Bruce's mouth went slack. His fists clenched at his side. "You didn't accept my invitation."</p>
<p>"I didn't know it was an invitation!" Wally cried. "At least, not that kind!"</p>
<p>"You're right. I've been unprofessional." Bruce looked away. Wally saw his throat bob as he swallowed. "I thought--it doesn't matter what I thought. Rest assured, Flash. I won't overstep again."</p>
<p>The conversation had gone horribly wrong. Wally watched it derail like the world's most violent trainwreck, but he just didn't understand what happened. He opened his mouth to argue, but their comms crackled to life with Diana's strained voice.</p>
<p>"We've been made! Support needed at my location!"</p>
<p>Bruce was already running. Wally watched him go, his cape whipping around the corner. </p>
<p>+++++</p>
<p>The mission didn't go south, but it was a near thing. Bruce said they would debrief later and had John beam him directly to Gotham. </p>
<p>He didn't even look at Wally.</p>
<p>Wally brushed off the team and ran himself home. He'd fucked up. He'd fucked up <i>so bad</i>, and he'd done it the space of two minutes. Wally knew he had a history of poor decision making, could be too impulsive. He acted without all the information. </p>
<p>This time, though, he really stepped in it.</p>
<p>Bruce wanted him. Or at least, he had. Bruce wasn't freaked out by their alien wedding, he might have feelings for Wally, and he was totally cool with banging Wally. </p>
<p>Or, again, <i>was</i>.</p>
<p>He'd missed a lot of signals. Pacing back and forth in his little apartment, Wally couldn't stop cursing himself. He'd wanted Bruce for so long, and the moment Bruce decided to make a pass, Wally lost all ability to think critically. It just… it hadn't computed. Bruce wanting <i>him</i>? Bruce could have anybody. Wally was nobody. What was Bruce thinking?</p>
<p>If it was just sex, Wally could have made sense of that. But more?</p>
<p>Wally wore himself down, agonizing over all the small pieces he'd missed. Maybe, if he spoke to Bruce, he could explain himself. Bruce was a reasonable guy. He'd listen. He'd still be ready to wash his hands of Wally, but he'd at least listen.</p>
<p>Resolved, Wally ran to Wayne Manor. He knocked on the door before he realized he'd run over in sweatpants and Barry's faded old Central University shirt. He had just enough time to panic before Alfred opened the door.</p>
<p>"Master Wallace," he said. "Are you aware of the time? No, I can see from your expression you're not. Very well, come inside." Alfred stepped aside for Wally, but the welcoming attitude from the dinner was gone, something chilly in its place.</p>
<p>"Alfred, I have to talk to Bruce. I," how much could he admit to the butler? "I'm an idiot. I really am. I just--I won't take up too much of his time. I just need to explain." </p>
<p>Alfred had the same steely gaze Bruce did, the one that suggested they saw into a person's very soul and found them wanting. "Wait in the drawing room," he finally said, gesturing to a nearby sitting room. "I will see if Master Bruce is available."</p>
<p>Wally would wait. He sat on the love seat, leg vibrating with nerves. He'd wait as long as Bruce wanted him to. He owed him that much.</p>
<p>Bruce didn't leave him waiting long. He walked into the room, face blank, and Wally jumped to his feet. "Before you say anything, please, let me get this out." Bruce didn't interrupt. Good. Wally couldn't control the flow of words from his mouth if he wanted to. "I would have said yes, if I'd known what you were asking. Bruce, I never imagined it was possible. I--for a long time--" Wally sighed. He already felt defeated. "I've been stupidly in love with you for a while now. But you're way too good for me, Bruce. I couldn't imagine--I couldn't let myself believe it. I'm sorry I sounded like you'd done something wrong. You didn't. I never thought that."</p>
<p>"Are you done?" Bruce asked after Wally ran out of steam. </p>
<p>"Looks like it." Wally dropped back onto the loveseat.  </p>
<p>"Then I owe you an apology of my own." Bruce sat down next to him. "I never asked you what you wanted, Wally. I just assumed you knew what I was thinking. I wanted to," Bruce hesitated, "stay. In that night. Everything felt...simple. Easy."</p>
<p>Wally's face heated up. "Yeah. It did." He reached out and Bruce's hand met his halfway. They twined their fingers together. "We should start over," Wally decided. "I'll ask you out this time."</p>
<p>"I've seen where you live," Bruce pointed out. "Leave the asking to me."</p>
<p>"Smartass," Wally grumbled. But he was inexplicably happy about Bruce insulting him. "We're already married. My apartment is fine!"</p>
<p>Bruce went still. Then, "You're right," he said. "We are already married. The heavy lifting is done. It's all Bat Burger and pizza from here on out."</p>
<p>"What the hell is <i>Bat Burger</i>?" Wally demanded, but Bruce didn't answer. He just laughed, a freer sound than Wally had ever heard him make. </p>
<p>"I'll take you," Bruce promised him, smiling widely, his eyes crinkled. Wally couldn't get enough of the sight. "It'll be a date. Remember that when I ask you."</p>
<p>Wally leaned his head on Bruce's shoulder. As if he could ever forget.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>